


Come il suo nome

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sorriso. Dolcissimo, proprio come il suo nome. E’ il seguito di “Per lui”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come il suo nome

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: angst, introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: Severus/Lily  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Un sorriso. Dolcissimo, proprio come il suo nome. E’ il seguito di “Per lui”  
> Parole/pagine: 328/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi” così composta:  
> 1\. Per lui  
> 2\. Come il suo nome  
> 3\. Sempre  
> 4\. Stanco  
> 5\. Brivido  
> 6\. Inconcepibili  
> 7\. Non voglio morire  
> 8\. Comprensione  
> 9\. Il calderone della mente  
> 10\. Parole come pensieri  
> 11\. Maschera infranta  
> 12\. Un sorriso tra le lacrime  
> 13\. Bella  
> 14\. Angelo del perdono  
> 15\. Capricci  
> 16\. Sorriso  
> 17\. Occlumanzia  
> 18\. Confusione  
> 19\. Elyn  
> 20\. Amore  
> 21\. Chiaro di luna  
> 22\. Sogno  
> 23\. Sussurri di futuro  
> 24\. Il futuro è già incominciato  
> 25\. Primi passi  
> 26\. Libero  
> 27\. L’attesa  
> 28\. La visita  
> 29\. Affetto  
> 30\. L’offerta  
> 31\. Dimissioni  
> 32\. La casa sulla scogliera  
> 33\. Notte d’amore  
> 34\. Risveglio  
> 34bis. Colazione nel sole  
> 35\. Tra passato e futuro  
> 36\. Conoscersi  
> 37\. Ritorno a Hogwarts  
> 38\. Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts  
> 39\. Applauso  
> 40\. Sfilata di sorrisi  
> 41\. Ritorno al passato  
> 42\. Tempo di ricordi  
> 42bis. Paterna consapevolezza  
> 43\. I sotterranei di Hogwarts  
> 44\. Un sorriso nel vento  
> 45\. La Foresta Proibita  
> 46\. Neve a Hogwarts  
> 47\. Alba d’innocenza  
> 47bis. Riflessi d’amore  
> 48\. Il regalo più desiderato  
> 48bis. Rosso vermiglio  
> 49\. Notte d’argento  
> 49bis. Gioielli  
> 50\. Per tutta la vita  
> 50bis. Tocco d’amore  
> 51\. Nuova vita  
> 52\. Le rughe del sorriso

**Come il suo nome**

Era di nuovo sprofondato nei suoi incubi, dove i consueti fantasmi del passato gli tenevano lugubre compagnia incoronandolo con le lancinanti spine delle sue colpe.  
Non poteva neppure urlare, lamentarsi o gemere: la gola dilaniata non gli permetteva di deglutire neppure il dolore, che restava lì, sempre a galla, a mozzargli il respiro e comprimergli l’anima.  
Le urla c’erano, però; venivano dal profondo della sua mente, dai tormentosi ricordi, dal violento vorticare delle orrende fiamme del Cerchio bestiale.  
Le zanne di Nagini scricchiolarono sinistre sulla vittima che si dibatteva impotente e terrorizzata nel suo ultimo istante di vita, uno stremato sorriso che si disegnava su pallide labbra scarlatte, per sempre condannate al silenzio della morte.  
Chiudere gli occhi non serviva.  
Tapparsi le orecchie era inutile.  
Il passato imperava crudele nei suoi ricordi rinnovando continuamente le sue colpe, senza lasciargli scampo alcuno.  
Lily senza vita, scomposta sul pavimento.  
Albus che volava leggero e perduto oltre i merli della torre.  
Mille vittime in processione, nei suoi opprimenti rimorsi, a stringergli la gola ardente con scheletriche mani lorde di sangue.  
Poi, un tocco gentile, fresco, delicato.  
E una boccata d’aria profumata, una brezza leggera che gli restituiva il respiro rubato dall’orrore dei ricordi, compresso dal rimpianto della colpa, bruciato dallo strazio dei rimorsi.  
Le conosceva, quelle mani affettuose, ricordava le loro carezze che lenivano l’abisso di sofferenza in cui languiva da giorni.  
Doveva sforzarsi, doveva riaprire gli occhi.  
\- Severus…  
Un ultimo sforzo e avrebbe avuto il suo agognato premio.  
La tenue luminosità della stanza carezzò le iridi nere, ancora in parte coperte dalle palpebre tremanti nello sforzo di sollevarsi.  
Il sorriso era là, tremolante e sfocato al suo debole sguardo.  
Dolcissimo.  
Come il suo nome sulle labbra appena dischiuse:  
\- Severus…  
Richiuse gli occhi, già spossato dallo sforzo, conscio che qualcosa d’importante, però, era accaduto.  
La luce di quel sorriso aveva scacciato le tenebre degli incubi ed ora poteva finalmente riposare, cullato dall’incredibile dolcezza che risuonava nel suo stesso nome.  



End file.
